Searchin'
by Tessamj
Summary: A collection of my most recent poems...Enjoy!
1. Searchin'

**Searchin'**

We're searchin'

Searchin' for answers

Answers we dont see

See? Or do we?

Can it be, that your friend

wasnt your friend

Your love wasnt real?

Your hurt but you wonder

Dont they know that I feel

Feeling for a clue

as to why it has happened

Why do you feel alone

Why do they come from every corner

to tear down your heart's door

To smother it in oil and light a match of fire

To watch it burn to the ground

As you raise your head up higher

Let me tell you

that you dont have to feel like that

Not beaten up or beaten down

Their is a place of refuge

A place of clear blue skies

A place where all the fury can die

A place where no more hatred will ever roam about

Leaving with you in gladness, not a sense of doubt

May we all blend our voices

Raise them all as one

To lift our hearts in unity

And finish this endless song...


	2. We've had enough

**We've had enough**

Let God decide what to do with me

you let me alone you let me be

Cross you legs sit on your hands

Do what you can, cancel the plan

Leave the sons and daughters

Let's be one again

Please, please, no more killings

We cant take the pain

For this land of refuge

has become this land of woe

lead us to starvations

Death and no tomorrow

Suicide is plenty

Blood is everywhere

not just on the ground

But in your hearts, I dare

You lifts your heads in gladness

We bow our heads in shame

You do not see our sadness

You only see your gain

We cant take it! We cry, make it stop

Pleading on bended knees

We bleed till we want to drop

We already had enough

Tessamj


	3. Thirsty

**Thirsty**

I thirst for you

My heart is dry

From all the pangs

of songs sang

We need you

to fill us again

Wet our tongues

Lift your voice

Quench our desire

Dont leave us dire

Come where we can find you

Leave a cool refreshed feeling

Leave our breaths a soar

Let no one take your place

Where you belong

Give us hope again

For we are drained

Fill earth with fire

We thirst again

Tessamj


	4. Make that change

**Make that Change**

Once I look

Once I see

The change we need

Is the change in me

Let another

fight his problems

fight his worries

fight the blunder

Make a stand

within yourself

within your mind

to fight till death

till the end of time

to do whats right

for the sake of man

to know your love

was not in vain

Come together

one and all

Let your brother know

you'll be there if he falls

Let her know you care

Be the peace

be the "fair"

Let it be known

that for all time

that you will fight

for a world with no crime

For once I look

Once I see

The change we need

Is the change in me

Tessamj


	5. Life

**Life**

My life could not be cleaner

Better, or the meaner

leaner, he, her

let alone a clue?

My life will not be boring

soaring out to nowhere

let alone adoring

roaring at the morning

My life should not be clatter

what it is, is laughter

Folly over doing

for the sake of suing?

My life is not a "wastetime"

Running out of best lines

worrying how my next crime

won the golden globe prize?

My life is but a peaceful

sorry not a peiceful

Love of mine be truthful

Wonder not how lonesome

or be left behind

My life could not be sweeter

Honey, not a liter

but a kilometer

For I am over flowing

with joy sublime

What is in my life so?

Hurry tell me twice, no

Fill me with advice so,

I would not have to cry

Be oh joyful brothers

Be oh loving sisters

For your life is yours - not mine


	6. Jesus take the wheel

**Jesus take the wheel**

Jesus take the wheel

Take it from my hand

I cant do this on my own

Do you understand?

In this desert land

I bring my burdens to thy throne

You are the one

my guiding light

Burning bright in the night

Why should I fear

Be all alone

When in this darkness

I should feel at home

When in the war

of life and death

Jesus you gave me

my every breath

Jesus take the wheel

Take me by the hand

lead me to a place of light

Do you understand?

In this barren land

I only do things by your might

Jesus you are loved

From me atleast

The one who's name is Love

Loves me ever more

Why not take me to that distant shore

I can do nothing of myself...but you can

If you only take the wheel.


End file.
